List of Fullmetal Alchemist characters
Elric Family *Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist *Alphonse Elric *Trisha Elric *Van Hohenheim, (also known as Hohenheim of Light in 2003 anime) Rockbell Family *Winry Rockbell *Pinako Rockbell *Sara Rockbell *Urey Rockbell State Military State Alchemists *Brigadier General Basque Gran, the Iron-Blood Alchemist *Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist *Major Solf J. Kimblee, the Red Lotus Alchemist (called 'Crimson Alchemist' in 2003 anime, with rank of Lt. Colonel) *Major Giolio Comanche, the Silver Alchemist *Major Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist *Major Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist *Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist *Dr. Tim Marcoh, the Crystal Alchemist Other Military Personnel *Führer King Bradley (Wrath in the manga and 2009 anime; Pride in the 2003 anime) *Lieutenant General Raven *Lieutenant General Grumman *Major General Olivier Armstrong *Major General Hakuro *Brigadier General Maes Hughes *Brigadier General Fessler *Brigadier General Clemin *Colonel Frank Archer *Colonel Henry Douglas *Major Miles *Captain Buccaneer *Captain Fokker *Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye *Lieutenant Yoki *2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda *2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina *2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross *2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc *2nd Lieutenant Henschel *Warrant Officer Vato Falman *Master Sergeant Kain Fuery *Sergeant Denny Brosh *Storch *Yakovlev *Dr. Knox *Alchemist doctor *Sciezka *Juliet Douglas (Sloth in the 2003 anime) Homunculi *Father, the first homunculus and creator of the other homunculi in the Manga and the 2009 Anime. *Dante, the master of the homunculi in the 2003 Anime and wife of Hohenheim of Light. *Lust, one of the oldest living homunculi in the Manga and 2009 Anime and is the result of failed Human Transmutation of Scar's older brother's girlfriend in the 2003 Anime. *Gluttony *Envy, the fourth homunculus created by Father in the manga and the 2009 anime, and the result of the attempted transmutation of Hohenheim and Dante's deceased child in the 2003 anime. *Greed *Wrath, the true identity of King Bradley in the manga and the 2009 anime. *Wrath, the result of the attempted transmutation of Izumi Curtis' deceased child and the sacrifice given by Edward Elric during Human Transmutation in the 2003 anime. *Sloth, a very large homunculus who spends most of his time digging underground in the manga and the 2009 anime. *Sloth, the true identity of Juliet Douglas and the result of the attempted transmutation of Trisha Elric in the 2003 anime. *Pride, the true identity of Selim Bradley in the manga and the 2009 anime. *Pride, the true identity of King Bradley in the 2003 anime. Chimeras *Bido *Martel *Roa *Dolcetto *Ulchi *Darius *Heinkel *Jelso *Zanpano Ishvalans *Scar *Scar's brother *Rick *Rio *Grandpa *Logue Lowe *Outcasted Ishvalan *Scar's Master *Shan Xingese *Xing Emperor *Ling Yao *Lan Fan *Fu *Mei Chan Other Characters *Selim Bradley (Pride in the manga and 2009 anime) *Izumi Curtis *Sig Curtis *Mason *Mrs. Tucker *Nina Tucker *Gracia Hughes *Elicia Hughes *Berthold Hawkeye *Madame Christmas *Rosé *Lyra *Barry the Chopper, later known as #66. *Slicer Brothers, later known as #48. *Nash Tringham *Russell Tringham *Fletcher Tringham *Halling *Khayal *Lujon *Lydia *Bald *Bobby *Catherine Elle Armstrong *Claus *Father Cornello *Dominic *Garfiel *Mugear *Gold Steiner *Jude *Mrs. Bradley *Paninya *Philip Gargantos Armstrong *Psiren *Truth *Pitt *Alfons Heiderich Animals *Alexander *Black Hayate *Den *Xiao-Mei Category:People Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Lists